


Sated

by usermechanics



Series: Mari's Obsession [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, extreme sexual content, futa!Kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Kanan decides to take Mari's futanari obsession into her own hands, and succeeds.





	Sated

Mari's legs twitched slightly as she slumped in her chair, inhaling as deeply as she could. Her heavy eyelids fluttered open, on her computer screen a scanned page of a doujin in which a futanari outright debases a woman almost as if to eliminate all scraps of dignity from her. The blonde rubbed her flushed clit, pulsing against the open air of her chairwoman's office, which elicited a shiver.

 _I wish that could be me,_ Mari thought to herself as she brought her fingers to her lips, capturing the taste of herself for perhaps the fourth time today. Dia hadn't responded to her e-mails for days and in truth the doujins just weren't the same as her dignity being ruined by a futa proper. She sighed, knowing that Dia was probably the last time that she'd get to deal with a futanari, and that she'd have to end her addiction cold turkey in order to become a regular student. Well, as regular a student she could be while also being the chairwoman of the school.

A knock on the door. Mari stood up, kicking her legs off of the desk and onto the ground. She stood up and walked to the door, surprised to see that it was Kanan who wanted something from her. Happily, the blonde opened the door to give her a kind greeting.

"Welcome, Kana--"

Mari's greeting had been interrupted by Kanan slapping her across the face, the stinging sensation in her palm nothing compared to the mark left on Mari's face. The blonde still in recoil, Kanan returned her hand to her side, maintaining eye contact with the shocked chairwoman.

"Matsuura."

"Welcome, Matsuura!" Mari started again, quite cheerful in her response, despite being smacked. She stood tall, to which Kanan brought her hands to her head to push her down to the ground. In her position, Mari looked upward, taking a glimpse at Kanan's unamused expression at the same time as she took a glance underneath her skirt, particularly at the panty bulge.

Panty bulge. It was all over. Mari knew damn well what it meant, and in truth she was quite surprised at how it seemed like everyone in Aqours had one except her. However, it had been a blessing for her, especially if Kanan compared to Dia like Dia did to Yoshiko in size. That, however, had not mattered much as Mari stood up graciously, a wide smile on her face; a bit of drool leaked from one of the corners of her mouth, salivary glands in full overwork even though the festivities were yet to officially begin.

Kanan plugged Mari's nose with one hand, reaching into her bag with the other. Mari held her breath, but she could only hold her breath for so long: as she opened her mouth to take a breath, and to have Kanan stick something inside of her mouth: it was a ring which held her lips in a circle, slightly uncomfortable. Mari let out a wail, the only thing that she was capable of doing with the gag in her mouth, and she struggled slightly as she attempted to reach for the back of her head, trying to figure out what Kanan was doing there. Apparently, she tied a Gordian knot; so much for her trying to bother untangling it, let alone relieving herself of the gag. Not even spitting it out could do anything: the gag's straps pressed against her cheeks.

Mari's whines couldn't tell how much she had been enjoying this, especially as Kanan brought her hands to her skirt and panties, and pulled both off with one push, revealing to Mari exactly what she had wanted to see. She, however, had been completely soft, almost as if all of what she had been doing had not seemed to phase her. However, Kanan did give a bit of an explanation for what she was doing.

"I was told by Dia that you were a slut for futa, is that right?"

Mari nodded, not noticing that Kanan had been sniffing the air, the concentration of Mari's pheromones prominent enough for a bit of blood to rush to her shaft, starting its engorgement process. At the sight, Mari let out a moan of appreciation at it twitching slightly. She was going to prove to be very big, if her doujin were correct.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to start touching, no?"

Mari obliged immediately with her offer, her hands slowly massaging the soft shaft, a hand busy tugging her foreskin away for the blonde to mess with the tip of her companion's cock, the other she used to tug at the base, attempting to breathe a bit of life into it lest she frustrate Kanan again.

The brunette was fine with how slow the blonde had been to raise her cock to a state of semi-erectness, but Kanan had grown quite a bit used to not being particularly sensitive. It would definitely help with her situation with Mari, for certain. As soon as she figured she had been hard enough to fit inside of Mari's mouth without much of an issue, she did, slipping into the ring and directly into the blonde's mouth, going so far as to brush the tip against her throat in the first second. Shoving herself down Mari's throat had been easy after a few thrusts, with blonde humming against the shaft to desperately ensure that she wouldn't gag upon the behemoth residing in her mouth. A slap of the back ensured that she stopped, the sounds of the chairwoman hacking on her cock filling the room with sound like the scent of Mari in heat with smell.

Kanan preferred how Mari's throat tightened around her as opposed to the feeling of her humming dominating her shaft, and she kept giving the blonde what she wanted in response, her thrusts quickly reaching a tempo which Mari had never felt before. Her face smashed against Kanan's pubic bone, her nose grazing into her hair with each push. Despite her best attempts, the chairwoman couldn't suckle with all of the enjoyment that she could because of the gag. Rather, she could only feel Kanan reshaping the back of her throat with each push and drool leaking out from the gag and landing on her shirt. It was evident that Kanan didn't really care if Mari's shirt got ruined. It was the weekend, anyways. Mari closed her eyes as Kanan used her throat almost as if it were her own personal fleshlight, pretty certain that if it had been anyone else, they would have came inside of her throat by now.

Kanan was slightly different, and it showed when she pulled her cock out and undid the bind on the blonde's lips. Blood rushing to her lips, Mari spoke all that she needed to. "So good!" Kanan squatted as she heard Mari's encouragement and grabbed her collar, the blonde expecting her to ruin a shirt much like Dia did. That had not been the case, as she lifted the blonde, practically throwing her to the wall. Face pressed against bricks, Mari let out a dreamy sigh as she pressed her palms against the wall, attempting to throw her hips back as she waited for Kanan to prepare herself completely. The blonde was prepared for the dolphin to do what she wished, but didn't expect her next move.

Kanan lifted the hem of Mari's shirt over her head, but didn't bother removing it from her, blinding the blonde as she felt hands grasping into her hefty bosom, almost as if she were squeezing at her breasts. Mari moaned while Kanan brought her tip directly to Mari's entrance and, without giving the blonde any forewarning, she had spread her wide open, the stimulation that she had given herself with masturbating enough for Kanan to push directly into her. Had she been any bigger, Mari would have been outright destroyed by the shaft inside of her. Her walls were practically expanded to capacity, the tip sitting smugly next to her cervix, almost pressing into her. Mari tried to speak out her bliss, but rather her mouth opened, her tongue lolled out, and she let out a cock-drunk moan, her body practically unable to let out how much she had been enjoying what Kanan was doing. No amount of squeezing would show it.

Kanan started thrusting into Mari, the sound of her hips clashing with the blonde's butt filling the air while her balls collided against Mari's clit and the wall. Leaning in, the diver bit onto her ear, tugging slightly to elicit further moans from her classmate, much to her success. She kept inside of her pussy, drilling her raw as her insides pulsated against her, attempting to reshape into that of her friend. Undoubtedly, being stretched to her limit had been quite the pleasure for the blonde, who had bit on a bit of her clothes in a desperate attempt to keep herself at least partially sane, even if that seemed impossible with the rapid thrusts inside of her.

What was perhaps the worst part, or the best, was that Kanan hadn't started pulsing inside of her; rather, she had stayed much like a warm dildo stirring her insides up, not showing any signs of slowing down for anything, not even as Mari's breathing grew more hitched. Kanan could tell that she was going to make Mari cum, and even better she would be able to draw it out with her thrusts inside of her.

It was perhaps easier to fuck Mari's ear over trying to keep going as she started her first orgasm from her, her cock practically fighting to move as Mari clenched down, a slur of swears parting from her lips in both English and Japanese between indecipherable moans as she desperately attempted to stay upright, even if Kanan was pushing her into the wall. It had been a mess thrusting into her, especially with how a jet of fluids seemed to coat her cock and fight for room inside of the blonde, which only dripped down and made her fucking sensation that much more. After a few moments, the brunette pulled out of said blonde, who leaked the fluids all over the floor before collapsing against the floor, face directly into the pile of her own by-product.

"Clean it up and stand back up. We got things to do!" Kanan instructed her toy, to which Mari let out a sigh and nod as the shirt collected her scent, staining it further. Truth was, she only stayed there for a few moments before Kanan grabbed her by the hair and brought her to an upright position again.

As soon as she stood up again, it was back to fucking her. Rather than shoving herself inside of Mari's pussy again, she went for the much tighter of her orifices, slamming herself directly into the chairwoman's ass with the same care she gave her throat, even if she had been tighter down there. Mari's legs quivered intensely at the penetration, letting out another moan into her cum-stained shirt before the brunette started going to town inside of her.

"Matsuura-san! It's too big!" Mari wailed as she felt the futa growing in speed and intensity. Kanan responded by digging her fingers into the femme's sides, scraping down the flesh such that she left intensely red marks against her, almost as if blood was daring to come out if she came back to contact with those marks. Thus, the brunette had started scratching all over, making sure that she left her mark all over the blonde's lower body with her fingernails. To further mark her up, the diver leaned into her toy's back and started biting and suckling against her shoulder blades, definitely eliciting reactions from the femme which she loved. Everything she did made her feel tighter. It made Kanan feel bigger, not only inside of Mari but compared to her as well. She didn't understand, really, how Dia had trouble with the blonde and dominating her. Mari was anything but dominating to her.

Kanan had a smart idea, considering this sort of subserviency that Mari had towards her. She brought her hands to the blonde's hair, pulling her face away from the wall with one hand while slapping her cheek with the other. The tightness that Mari gave to her after the smack was unreal, the primary reason for Kanan's introductory pulse inside of her; precum had leaked out gratuitously, almost as if to give a forewarning as to how much she was going to blow inside of her when she had been done. However, it gave Mari lubrication which she needed at the most appropriate time.

Having Kanan's cock, which she had predicted to be slightly smaller than her fist, inside of her while she was recoiling from the smack had set off alarm bells inside of her, attempting to squirt all over what was inside of her womanhood in a desperate attempt to sate it, even though there was nothing inside of her and the pulses were mainly felt by Kanan violating her ass, the tight passage compensating for her pulses by, too, contracting and relaxing. In truth, Mari's completely violated pelvic floor couldn't hold up much more compared to Kanan's thick, pulsating cock, and in Mari's greatest graces, she had received her award from the diver in the form of exploding arguably a month's worth of semen directly into her ass.

Mari's eyes rolled at the feeling of all of the cum which leaked out from her cock, feeling her ass starting to spread slightly just to contain the volume of viscous liquid filling her up. As Kanan's cock left her ass, agape, Mari let gravity do the work, spilling about an eighth of a liter from her ass with plenty still inside of her. The blonde collapsed once more, Kanan making sure that she lost her shirt by grasping onto the hem of it while Mari fell.

The room was very, very bright, the tile reflecting the white substance which Mari spilled out onto it, her tongue immediately finding purchase on it. It had been caviar to the blonde's tongue, immediately drinking up the entirety of what she had spilled on the floor.

"Mari," Kanan began with a smile, seeing that her shaft had been still erect and the blonde was on the floor.

"Matsuura-sama," Mari replied, Kanan taken slightly aback by how quickly the blonde was to give her the suffix of "sama." Mari still had cum on her tongue, for which the diver spat at her. Catching the spit in her mouth, she closed her mouth, swallowed, and opened her mouth again, her tongue perfectly pink.

Kanan grabbed onto Mari's head once more, and, considering her mouth was opened, she slipped her erect shaft directly into her maw without any sort of forewarning. Worse, she had left Mari's lips pressed against her base for a decent amount of time; the gagging of the blonde be absolutely damned, the spit leaking from her lips and onto her balls, too, be damned. Balls that Mari had started to idly work on with one hand, making sure to rub whatever spittle leaked from her into her scrotum, while the other moved down to finger-fuck herself. It hadn't been long before Kanan started thrusting into Mari's throat once more, the time that she had spent moaning and recovering from her last throat-fuck causing the flesh to be swollen and raw, a sensation that the diver found very pleasurable.

Mari couldn't take it much longer, with her lips pressed against the shaft inside of her. Thankfully, she could start suckling against the cock inside of her mouth this time, with the insides of her mouth pressing against her. She could finally shape her mouth into that of the shaft inside of her, the sounds of hungry slurping filling the room along with the sound of Mari's fingers squelching her interior walls.

Kanan, too, had started to feel the impact of her first orgasm; it had been awhile since she had exploded like that, especially considering that most of her sessions of getting off were masturbatory over an actual sexual encounter with another person. She wasn't close to buckling like Mari had been after one orgasm, but undoubtedly she was unable to reproduce the power that she had gave to the blonde in the beginning. Not like it mattered. Mari's chokes had grown louder under a sea of moans, signifying that she was near her end once more, much to Kanan's delight. She had grown overly-sensitive, it seemed.

Indeed, Mari wasn't thinking straight at all as she felt her pussy tighten around her fingers once more, the same fluid from before leaking from her almost as if she had been a faucet turned on for the final time. With that, Kanan practically pulled out of her, leaving the tip inside as she shot her second and, considering how Mari was, final spurt of the night.

Mari's eyes widened as she felt the heat that Kanan provided to her spill its reward once more, the salty taste causing her to moan with excitement as she brought her fingers away from her. Noting that Kanan had been finished, she decided to pull one final trick that she had.

"Matsuura-sama! Watch this!" With her mouth full of cum, Mari laid on her back, grasping onto her thighs. Slowly, but surely, she was able to lift both her head and her buttocks until they met, and from there, she slowly leaked Kanan's semen onto her pussy, her tongue busy massaging her seed into the one whole that had not been provided any form of satisfaction.

"Well, I'm glad to see someone had fun," the diver commented as she grabbed her clothes to put them back on. She didn't want to completely ditch Mari after that, but it seemed as if she'd be fine on her own, laying there, in a sea of semen and sweat. With that, Kanan departed, leaving Mari to her own devices.

"I hope to see you again for this!"

"Sure thing!"

Never had Mari felt so amazing, laying there, practically destroyed. It had been as if she had been on a painful roller coaster, each sensation adding to her pleasure no matter how lewd or ludicrous it was. She was lightheaded with pleasure, her voice seemed slightly higher when she talked to herself. The lights were hazy and she kinda felt like sleeping, but it wouldn't be worth it if it meant she would lose her beautiful body high. Mari just laid there, naked, as she let the sensations of pleasure course through her, a wide smile on her face as her friend, Kanan, no, Matsuura-sama, had led her through some of the best she's ever gone through. It would be hell talking to her mom and dad about this but honestly she didn't care.

She was sated, and she could probably request Kanan to do it again if she requested.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly, this was so much fun to write! Not only this chapter, but the entire series has been a blast to present. For those of you who liked it, I'm glad that you stayed for the ride. I have so many ideas for other fics because of this and really it's been a great way to unwind.
> 
> I hope y'all stick around for my future writing endeavors!
> 
> -usermechanics


End file.
